


异端25

by chocoyg1997



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyg1997/pseuds/chocoyg1997
Summary: 食用愉快





	异端25

《异端》

 

chapter 25

 

@choco味的依哥

 

I thought if you had a piece of me

我想如果你拥有我的一部分

I could keep the other 2 or 3

我能存留剩余清醒的自己

 

 

BamBam不知道用了多久才摸索着找到金有谦颤抖的唇,欲望四处寻找着喷薄口，金有谦的皮肤带着不自然的冰凉，BamBam伸手圈住他的脖颈，顺着他锋利的唇线游移地安抚。

爆发永远只需要一个引发点，情绪也是，性欲也是。

金有谦在BamBam吻上他锁骨时彻底爆发，面前这人纤细却不柔弱，搂紧时勒得人生疼。

“喂，”金有谦哑着嗓子叫他，又上移着吻住极富性张力的喉结，“如果是你的话，也不赖。”

BamBam爱死了金有谦这幅模样，被情欲支配的眼角泛了红，白皙的脖颈也染上粉色，少了生人勿近的疏离感，只剩下最为原始的冲动，引人靠近。

金有谦突然发力将BamBam翻了个身，牙齿狠狠嵌入后颈处脆弱的皮肤，鲜血混杂着果香的汽水味争先恐后地涌出来，带着若有若无的安格斯特拉苦酒的醇香。

BamBam也不挣扎，只偏了头凑过去吻金有谦的鼻尖，两人的信息素交杂着在空气中浮动，惹的人腿根发软。

BamBam闭上眼，手指插入金有谦松软的发间轻轻抚摸，带着安慰的意味。过了会儿金有谦从他颈间起身，嘴唇在皮肤上留下一阵暧昧的湿意。

常有人说金有谦生了一双多情而美丽的眼睛，又惋惜从来不曾从这双眸子里见过除了嗜血冰冷以外的颜色。

而此刻两人鼻尖相抵，BamBam清晰地看到金有谦眼里氤氲着的水汽，迷蒙的，时而低迷时而炽热，摄人心魄。

“Bam…”金有谦顿了顿，突然笑了，鼻息炙热，“你可真是个亡命徒。”

BamBam学着他的样子勾起唇角，抬起手调戏地刮了刮他的鼻梁：“彼此彼此咯。”

金有谦顺着BamBam的脊梁抚下去，体温上升，瘦小孩背上的纹身又缓慢地浮现出来，密密麻麻地，沾染上色情的味道。

金有谦一个个吻过去，沾着水汽的睫毛扫过BamBam的背部，惹得他打了个小哆嗦。BamBam面上羞赦，索性就势舔舐金有谦的肩头，像是非要讨回本似的。

金有谦顺着手下这人的脊椎一路向下抚到隐秘的湿热处，轻轻按压揉捏几下就见着小孩儿的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，他觉得好玩，手下边没了顾忌，只一心想要逼得BamBam忘情。

BamBam轻喘着趴在他肩头，小小的一只，没了平日里的傲气和锋利，只在这个时候透露些Omega的脆弱和依赖感，一副任君宰割的模样。

长长的刘海搭在额前遮住了BamBam的眼睛，金有谦一手忙着照顾胸前，一手又在身后流连忘返，不知怎么地分外想见着小孩儿漂亮的眸子，只能凑过去用鼻梁拨弄，温热气息尽数吐在BamBam脸上。

那处硬得发疼的时候金有谦突然理智回笼，拍拍BamBam的背说咱先回宿舍，这儿不安全。

BamBam难耐得不行，本就骂骂咧咧地埋怨着金有谦磨磨唧唧动作太慢，一听这话气得翻了个白眼，嘴上又骂起来：“金有谦你听听你自己说的这是人话吗？咱现在这是箭在弦上不得不发，你让我收拾收拾穿好衣服面不改色地跟你一起回宿舍？你怎么不说让我帮你把裤子一提拉现在就去参加个国际会谈呢？”

说完BamBam又安抚性地摸了摸金有谦的后颈，明显的打一巴掌给个甜枣的做法，他偏过头在金有谦耳边吐了口气，说:“我锁门了。”

金有谦转过头来看他，BamBam眼角泛着红，露着赤裸裸渴望的神情，像是毒罂粟的盛大邀约。

除了接受别无他法。

去他妈的，金有谦想，那些经年的噩梦，刺骨的冰凉，全都去他妈的吧，现在只有热度，肌肤，情欲和汗气蒸腾。

金有谦松开了在人胸前作恶的手，带着贪欲往BamBam身下探，按压，轻捻，刮搔，一个不落地往人身上招呼，整的BamBam气恼地在他后背猫儿似的挠了几道红痕才罢休。

金有谦耐心地等着BamBam泄过一回才慢条斯理地开拓起他身后的秘密花园，Omega的身体是天然容纳淫糜的容器，金有谦没花多长时间扩张便在BamBam不耐烦的骂声中切入主题。

像是整个人浸泡在令人微醺的鸡尾酒中，BamBam连呼吸都难耐，唇齿间的骂骂咧咧转为深深浅浅的低吟喘息，耳边幻听见淅淅沥沥的雨声，忽近忽远，最后只化为身后湿润处敏感的感官，带着眼中迷蒙的水汽一同滑出眼尾。

金有谦觉得有趣，对平日里难以见到的，软趴趴却又竭力忍耐的BamBam更为着迷，更是下了力逗弄，又是九浅一深又是在腿间磨磨蹭蹭的，非得逼得小孩纵情出声。

BamBam看出他的恶趣味，恶狠狠地盯着他的脸开口威胁：“你再磨磨唧唧信不信我夹断你的命根子？”

金有谦充耳不闻，冷白皮染了粉色，褪去了冷淡的疏离气场，顶着被BamBam揉乱的发继续为非作歹，手指在腰间暧昧地揉捏，嘴唇在颈间不急不缓地游移，倒是有点像只大型犬。

撞到某处时BamBam终于忍不住喘出一声带着哭腔的尖叫，金有谦便得理不饶人似的发了狠地朝着那一处撞，BamBam没了气势，生理泪水流个不停，唇间溢出破碎的呻吟，看上去倒有点楚楚可怜的意味。

金有谦又吻上BamBam后颈上被他咬破的腺体，嘴间充斥着血液的腥甜味，不知道出于什么心理，金有谦自己咬破了嘴唇，两人的血液混在一起，惹得人心尖都发烫。

“你是我的。”金有谦突然说，低低的一声，轻到BamBam以为自己幻听。

金有谦极少说情话，BamBam记忆中为数不多的几次也是在他被自己的厚脸皮逼得不行之后硬邦邦地梗出来的，顶着张面瘫脸，毫无情趣可眼。

明明是极富侵略与占有欲的一句，BamBam却感受到面前这人极不寻常的颤抖，和隐隐约约的不安。

他又想起逼仄的地下室，白鬼的纹身，和充斥着血腥味的暗无天日。

BamBam和金有谦几乎是同时释放，高潮带来的战栗中，BamBam颤着嗓子凑到金有谦耳边：“我当然是你的，我身体里你的血，我可一滴都没浪费过。”

没有回复，余韵过后，只剩满室淫靡和无尽的寂静。

不知道过了多久，直到BamBam想要起身收拾时，才突然感受到一个来自金有谦的，结实的，不掺杂情欲的拥抱。


End file.
